No te dejaré
by TamyWhiteRose
Summary: Este es mi primer Terryfic, con Anthony incluido de forma especial. Espero lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

**No te dejaré**

Capítulo 1

 **Atormentado**

Hace varios días, había ocurrido ese accidente en el teatro durante el ensayo de Romeo y Julieta. Las luces estaban justo debajo de él. Pero con un empujón de ella, quedó a salvo.

Susanna Marlowe, quien interpretaba a Julieta, y en vano había tratado de acercarse a Terry, aunque no correspondía sus sentimientos, se lanzó para salvarlo. Desafortunadamente, la chica se hirió, y su pierna derecha tuvo que ser amputada.

Terry no tenía la culpa, lo sabía, pero no dejaba de sentir pena por esa chica. Su madre en cambio, pensaba todo lo contrario. Veía al muchacho como un monstruo que arruinó el mayor sueño de su amada hija. Desde que Terry envió el primer ramo de flores, y su sincero pesar, la mujer lo zarandeó, y lo reprendió con severidad. Aunque Robert Hathaway trató de defender al joven, la mujer seguía señalándolo de manera acusadora.

 **Flashback**

\- ¿Regalos? ¡No quiero verlo en mi vida! ¡Váyase! ¡Váyase! ¡El futuro de mi hija arruinado por culpa suya!

\- ¡Por favor, señora Marlowe le ruego que se tranquilice! Él no es responsable del accidente.

\- Sí señor Robert. Dicen que mi hija se accidentó por tratar de salvarlo. Usted Terrence, usted debería estar en el hospital. ¡Devuélvale la pierna a mi hija, devuélvasela! ¿Cómo puede ser actriz así? ¡Era el sueño de su vida!

 **Fin del flashback**

El muchacho de ojos color zafiro, llegó una vez más al hospital. La dominante madre de la paciente había salido, así que aprovechó para entrar al cuarto y entregar personalmente las flores que le trajo.

 _"_ _Toc, toc"_

\- Adelante…

Al abrir la puerta, allí estaba la chica de cabello rubio afresado y lacio sentada en la cama.

\- Terry…

\- Susanna…

\- Me enteré que venías todos los días, gracias.

\- De nada.

\- ¿Y los ensayos? Sé que Karen me reemplaza. Estará contenta, quería hacerlo. Pronto será el estreno.

Terry no respondió, no le salían las palabras. Se disponía a colocar las flores en el jarrón sobre la cómoda.

\- Ella vendrá, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién?

\- Candice White.

\- Oh, sí. Candy vendrá pronto. _"Ojalá yo estuviera de mejor humor."_

\- ¡Supongo que habrán terminado!

\- ¿¡Qué dices?!

\- ¡Eres responsable de esto! Terry, tú… Tienes que pasar el resto de la vida conmigo. ¿Entiendes Terry?

La joven apretaba los dientes con el ceño fruncido. Pero luego, oyó una voz en su oído que le decía con aire de reproche _: "Te equivocas"_

La chica se sorprendió, estaba siguiendo el mal ejemplo de su madre.

\- No debí decir eso… Terry…

La chica cubrió su rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡Susanna!

\- No fue culpa tuya, no lo fue… Mamá tiene que convencerse… Terry, no te preocupes por mí. Haz muy bien tu Romeo… ¡Y hazla feliz!

La muchacha escondió su cabeza en la almohada y continúo llorando.

\- Ahora déjame sola, no vuelvas por favor…

\- Volveré mañana.

Todos en la compañía estaban preocupados por la chica. Sin embargo, el show debía continuar. Karen Kleis era ahora la nueva Julieta, y el estreno ya estaba muy cercano.

Aquella noche Terry no lograba dormir. La voz enfadada de la señora Marlowe resonaba en su cabeza.

 _"_ _Terrence, Susanna lo ama, no importa lo que sienta por ella. ¡Fue por protegerlo! ¡Debe quedarse con ella toda la vida!"_

Continuará…

 ** _¡Hola queridas lectoras!_**

 ** _Aquí les traigo algo nuevo. Es mi primer Terryfic. Anthony es, y siempre será mi favorito En esta historia, él participará de una manera especial. Sin embargo, también tengo aprecio por Terry, y al igual que la mayoría, considero muy injusta la situación que atravesaron Candy y él por Susanna. Ella decía amarlo, y estaba cegada. Por ello, no pensó como se sentiría si la situación fuera a la inversa. Aquí aprenderá la lección._**

 ** _Espero le den una oportunidad, y bienvenida toda Terrytana que lo quiera disfrutar._**

 ** _TamyWhiteRose._**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

 **Una pesadilla transformada en encuentro**

A la medianoche, finalmente el cansancio se apoderó del joven actor. Una pesadilla surgió. Pues, su mente estaba invadida por el temor. Todo comenzó a oscuras, y luego se oyó la voz de la señora Marlowe reprochándole de nuevo. Incluso apareció gente que frecuentaba asistir al teatro, murmurando entre ellos. La gran mayoría opinaba igual que la madre de Susanna, y afirmaban que Terry sería un desalmado si la abandonaba.

\- ¡BASTA YA!

El muchacho corría tratando de alejarse de esas voces acusadoras. De repente se sintió sin fuerzas, y como si cayera para ser devorado por la oscuridad espesa. El muchacho soltó un grito de horror. Sin embargo, sintió en ese instante que alguien lo sujetó del brazo y frenó su caída.

\- Te tengo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?

Al momento que Terry se reincorporó, todo el ambiente del sueño cambió. Ahora se encontraba en un extenso y bello jardín lleno de rosas. Frente a él, estaba un muchacho rubio de ojos azules gentiles y profundos.

-¿Albert? No, no eres él. Albert es mayor y con cabello largo como yo. Pero, te pareces mucho a él.

\- Es porque él es mi tío. Soy alguien de quien estuviste celoso por un buen tiempo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso tú eres…?

\- Mi nombre es Anthony Brower.

\- ¿Anthony? ¿Aquel que cultivaba rosas? ¡No puede ser!

\- Sí, soy yo. Sé que parece imposible. Pero estoy aquí, porque tengo una misión.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Terrence Grandchester, estoy aquí para ayudarte. Aunque mi recuerdo te ocasionó celos, tú y yo tenemos más en común de lo que crees.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Mi madre falleció cuando era pequeño, y a mi padre lo apartaron de mí. Al igual que Candy te lo dijo una vez, te lo diré yo también. Aprovecha y disfruta el tener a tu madre. En cuanto a tu padre, solo puedo decirte que, sería mejor si al menos quedan en paz. El mío apenas se lograba comunicar conmigo por cartas, ahora apenas empieza a aliviarse de mi pérdida. Mi tía abuela, se encargó de cuidarme y educarme junto a mis primos. Sin embargo, no podía llenar ese espacio vacío en mi corazón. Pero, Candy lo logró. Con ella mi soledad sanó, gracias al amor que sentí por ella desde que la conocí. Lo mismo que te ocurrió a ti.

\- ¡Vaya! Anthony… Jamás imaginé encontrarme con mi rival, y que tuviéramos algo en común. Candy a veces te veía en su mente al estar conmigo. Y tienes razón, me quemaban los celos por eso. Ahora me doy cuenta, de que en muchas ocasiones no fui cortés con ella.

\- Eso ya pasó hace mucho. Honestamente, no me agradó tu conducta con ella al principio. Pero luego, me di cuenta cuánto la amas, lo dispuesto que estabas a protegerla. Tú y yo, fuimos solitarios. Y gracias a ella, eso cambió. Ambos la amamos profundamente. Y como yo ya no estoy, sé que tú puedes darle la felicidad que tanto anhela. Yo estoy agradecido contigo porque lograste que ella superara mi muerte y ya no me recuerde con tristeza.

\- Aún muerto sigues amándola…

\- Así es. Y justo por eso, ayudaré a que ella sea feliz contigo. Mientras la persona que amo sea feliz, yo también lo seré. Aunque no sea conmigo.

\- Anthony…

El joven británico estaba sorprendido. Aquel que le había ocasionado celos, ahora lo alentaba en ese momento tan difícil.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- Este jardín fue hecho por mi madre, luego me encargué de cuidarlo en su memoria. Y, aquí fue donde conocí Candy.

\- ¡Vaya! Debo admitir que es impresionante. Esas rosas blancas, son las más bellas.

\- Le pertenecen a ella, se llaman "Dulce Candy"

\- ¿¡Dulce Candy!?

\- Así es, la primera vez que floreció esta rosa, se convirtió en su cumpleaños.

\- Es realmente hermosa, igual que ella.

\- Ahora escucha bien Terry, tu situación con Susanna es tensa y difícil. Pero tú no eres culpable de lo que sucedió.

\- Lo sé, pero al mismo tiempo, no sé qué hacer. Amo a Candy con todo mi ser, pero si rechazo a Susanna, me señalarían como un desalmado.

\- Es posible, pero piensa bien Terry. Al lado de Susanna solo vivirán entre mentiras. Ella con la falsa idea de que alguna vez la logres amar, y tú consumiéndote por dentro con indiferencia y añoranza. No niego que puede señalarte la sociedad, pero no será para siempre. Debes convencerte de que haces lo correcto, y esa situación se olvidará a su debido tiempo. Debes decirle a Candy lo que ocurrió.

\- No encuentro las palabras para hacerlo…

\- Es comprensible tu miedo, pero sería mucho peor si se entera por terceros. Las parejas deben apoyarse y superar juntos cualquier obstáculo. La confianza mutua es un punto clave en una relación.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Dime, ¿Cuándo llegará Candy?

\- En dos días.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que más deseas hacer cuando la veas?

\- Abrazarla, y no dejarla ir jamás.

\- Entonces, hazlo. No dudes más Terry. Te aseguro que todo estará bien.

\- Terry finalmente logró sonreír luego de tantos días de tormento. Le estiró la mano derecha al rubio, infinitamente agradecido. Y él le correspondió cordialmente.

\- Gracias Anthony. Ahora veo lo mucho que me equivoqué contigo. Lamento haberte faltado el respeto.

\- Eso ya no importa Terry, cuida de ella por favor.

\- Te aseguro que lo haré. Y también, prometo que no sentiré más celos por tu recuerdo.

El rubio ángel sonrió agradecido.

\- No lo olvides Terry, el hombre es artífice de su felicidad. Ya es momento de que prosiga con mi misión. Adiós.

\- Adiós Anthony.

\- Terry despertó, sintiéndose fuerte y decidido. Nunca se imaginó, que en su rival encontraría un amigo.

\- Gracias, Anthony.

Continuará…

 ** _¡Hola a todas!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por recibir esta nueva historia._**

 ** _Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten._**

 ** _Me inspiré un poco en un minific que encontré aquí hace tiempo. "Rosas para la eternidad" Allí, Anthony visita a Terry en un sueño, y lo alienta a buscar a Candy. En mi caso, lo anima a que le cuente lo que ocurrió. En mi opinión, fue un error el no hacerlo en la serie. Se comprende el temor, pero está en nosotros enfrentarlo. A veces, nos hace falta un empujón. Por eso, decidí que Anthony se lo diera. Y aún le queda algo por hacer._**

 ** _Blanca G: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que disfrutes mucho esta historia. Pues sí, cada quien tiene a su preferido. Sin embargo, me vino esta idea a la mente, y no la dejaré ir. Yo más bien veo a Susanna como alguien equivocada, e influenciada por el mal ejemplo de su madre. Lo que dije fue que aprenderá la lección. No seré tan drástica, así como dándole la muerte, espera y verás._**

 ** _Guest: Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Espero que disfrutes toda la historia._**

 ** _Miriam7: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste. Para mí, Susanna estaba cegada. Y más que amor, era apego lo que tenía. Yo pienso que el amor se trata de equilibrio entre dar y corresponder afecto, valores, y apoyo mutuo. Todos saben eso, pero nada impide imaginar algo diferente, sobre todo si es un personaje favorito. El mío siempre será Anthony, aquí él los ayudará._**

 ** _Sí, Mizuky hizo morir a Susanna en Candy Candy Final Story. Yo no creo que sea tan drástica. Pero como ya dije, aprenderá la lección. Gracias de nuevo, y espero que disfrutes la historia completa._**

 ** _Stormaw: Muchas gracias mi lectora y amiga fiel. Te aseguro que va a aprender la lección._**

 ** _Iris Adriana: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias. Espero que la disfrutes._**

 ** _Val rod: ¡Jajajajaja! Me has hecho reír. Gracias Val. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me surgió esta historia, y no puedo dejarla ir. Pero, Anthony no faltará en ninguna historia que escriba para Candy, te lo aseguro._**

 ** _Sandy Sánchez: Muchísimas gracias Sandy. Espero que la disfrutes mucho. Cuando quieras, eres bienvenida a leer mis otros escritos._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima. Con mucho cariño,_**

 ** _TamyWhiteRose._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Cálido reencuentro en pleno invierno**

La simpática rubia pecosa había abordado temprano el tren que la llevaría hacia Nueva York. Estaba realmente ilusionada, imaginando como la recibiría su novio al llegar. Al mismo tiempo, disfrutaba de la dulce melodía que sonaba en una cajita. Le fue obsequiada por Stear, quien había llegado justo a tiempo para despedirla.

\- Es La Caja de la Felicidad. Cada vez que la abras y escuches la música, te sentirás más feliz. – Había dicho el joven inventor cuando se la entregó. – Candy estaba tan emocionada por ver a Terry, que no se imaginaba que ese obsequio de Stear era su manera discreta de despedirse. Pues, estaba decidido a enlistarse en la guerra.

Terry llegó puntual a la estación para recibirla. Se sentía emocionado y animado. No olvidaba el sabio consejo que recibió en su sueño, y estaba listo para cumplir su promesa.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Terry!

\- ¡Candy!

-¡Terry!

La rubia se arrojó a los brazos del muchacho, y los dos giraron llenos de alegría entre los copos de nieve.

\- Bienvenida, Candy.

\- Oh, Terry… Qué alegría. Te extrañé tanto…

\- Yo también a ti. Qué hermosa estás, Tarzán pecosa.

\- Jajajaja, nunca cambias, Mocoso atrevido.

\- Jajajajajaja.

Los zafiros de Terry y las esmeraldas de Candy se encontraron, cada uno se veía reflejado en ellos. Terry le sonrió con ternura, y comenzó a acercar su rostro a ella. Como si fuera magnetismo, Candy también lo hizo. Esta vez, los dos se dieron un beso dulce y añorado, deseado por ambos y bien distinto al primero de aquel verano en Escocia. Aquel beso provocó una agradable sensación de calidez que recorrió completamente sus cuerpos.

Terry llevó a Candy a una cafetería, donde charlaron animadamente por un rato. Cada uno felicito al otro por lograr sus metas, y Terry no pudo evitar reír al ver a Candy jugando con el pitillo de su bebida. Seguía mañosa y traviesa como cuando era niña.

\- ¿Cómo están la tímida, la gordita, el inventor, y el elegante?

¡Terry! Llámalos por sus nombres.

\- Jajaja no te enojes, solo bromeo. ¿Cómo están Annie, Patty, Stear, y Archie?

\- Ellos están bien, antes de irme hicimos un pequeño festejo.

\- ¿Y cómo sigue Albert?

\- Aún no recupera su memoria… Pero se siente bien.

\- Estoy seguro que pronto recordará. Después de todo, tuvo los mejores cuidados de un ángel blanco.

\- Terry…

\- Te veías muy hermosa con tu uniforme ese día que te vi desde el tren.

\- Muchas gracias.

Terry invitó a Candy a visitar su departamento antes de llevarla al hotel, y caballerosamente llevó su equipaje. Al entrar, Terry le ofreció un poco de té.

\- No esperaba que estuviera tan ordenado.

\- Hay una mujer que viene a limpiar tres veces por semana.

\- ¡Oh! Qué fotografía tan grande.

\- No es una foto, es un afiche.

\- Te vez muy bien como Romeo. Si pudiera, cambiaría esa Julieta y pondría mi fotografía.

\- Jajajaja.

\- ¡Karen Kleis la interpreta! Sinceramente, me habría sentido muy celosa si hubiese sido Susanna Marlowe.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! No sabía que podías ser celosa pecosa.

\- ¡No es gracioso Terry!

La joven se había abalanzado contra su novio, pues hablaba en serio y le disgustaba que se riera de ello. Repentinamente, los dos cayeron, y el té quedó derramado.

\- ¡Cuidado, Candy!

\- ¡Aaaaah!

Quedando ella entre las rodillas de Terry, volvió a su memoria el día que también quedaron así accidentalmente en la época del Real Colegio San Pablo.

\- Lo siento mucho…

\- Descuida, prepararé más.

\- Te ayudaré a limpiar.

\- No Candy, eres mi invitada. Yo lo haré.

\- Pero yo lo ocasioné Terry. Déjame ayudarte.

\- Está bien…

\- En verdad lo siento… No debí decir esas cosas. Yo confío en ti. No quiero convertirme en una novia posesiva y celosa.

-Todos llegamos a sentir celos alguna vez Candy, no te preocupes. Además… Yo debí aprender a no dejarme dominar por ellos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Candy… Sé que ya pasó mucho tiempo. Pero siento que debo decirte esto.

\- ¿Qué cosa Terry?

\- Quiero pedirte disculpas por todas las veces que fui descortés contigo en el colegio. Y por haber sido tan celoso cuando mencionabas a Anthony. Me doy cuenta, de que debí ser más considerado respecto al dolor que sentías por su muerte.

\- ¡Terry!

La rubia estaba realmente sorprendida. Jamás se imaginó que Terry llegara a decirle eso. Sus ojos se nublaron, y él la envolvió en sus brazos.

\- Gracias Terry…

\- Me equivoqué respecto a él. Él te ama en verdad, y yo también. Le prometí que cuidaría de ti, y que no volvería a estar celoso por su recuerdo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Terry?

\- Candy… Hay algo que tengo que decirte. No quiero arruinar la alegría de nuestro reencuentro. Pero, es necesario decírtelo ahora.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Terry?

\- Es un poco complicado… Solo te pediré que me escuches, y no interrumpas

\- Te lo prometo Terry.

 _ **Mientras tanto en el hospital…**_

La noche llegó, y Susanna era acompañada por su madre en su habitación.

\- En dos días es el estreno…

\- Susanna querida, descansa un poco.

\- Espero que Terrence lo interprete muy bien.

\- No te preocupes por eso, duerme un poco.

\- Mamá, ¿Le pediste a Terrence que volviera?

\- ¡No! Yo no le dije nada, fue él… Quien dijo que volvería…

\- ¡Mientes mamá! ¡Te oí cuando le exigías a Terrence que volviera!

La señora Marlowe bajó la cabeza en silencio al verse descubierta. Solo se interesaba en el bienestar de su hija, no era capaz de tener otra perspectiva.

\- Pero está bien. Si él viene mamá, yo estaré feliz.

\- Querida, duerme un poco.

\- Mamá.

\- ¿Sí, querida?

\- Quiero comer frutillas.

\- ¿Frutillas en esta época?

\- ¡Dije que quiero comer frutillas!

\- Bueno, yo trataré de conseguirlas. Descansa.

\- Mamá… Lamento portarme así.

\- Descansa.

Susanna había engañado exitosamente a su madre. Sabía que tardaría, y que no las conseguiría. También sabía que por un rato no habría doctores ni enfermeras a la vista. Derramando lágrimas, se dispuso a ejecutar su plan. Escribió rápidamente la nota para dejarla en la cama, y tomó las muletas que estaba aprendiendo a usar. La chica lo veía como la solución. Sentía que estorbaba, el chico que tanto le gustaba no le correspondía, y, ya no podría actuar. Esa era su pasión desde que era una niña.

Avanzó, y subió hasta el techo. Pronto todo el personal del hospital andaba buscándola. Ella estaba a punto de lanzarse y quitarse la vida. Pero de repente, sintió como si alguien la jalara por la cintura. Pero ella no volteó a ver de quién se trataba.

. ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Suéltame!

\- Esto es una soberana tontería. ¡No lo hagas! – Decía una voz masculina cálida y profunda. –

\- ¡Déjame! ¡No comprendes lo que siento! ¡Solo soy un estorbo!

\- ¡Ya basta! No eres racional. Esta no es manera de encontrar paz.

La chica fue jalada, y ella soltó el barandal. Cayó sobre la nieve, y convulsionó en llanto. En ese instante, se oyeron gritos.

\- ¡Aquí esta!

\- ¡Susanna, hija! Qué tontería…

\- Gracias a Dios.

\- Estará bien cuando se calme.

El doctor la llevó de nuevo a su habitación, y le aplico un sedante.

Nadie supo, que fue un ángel de cabellos dorados quien había impedido ese intento de suicidio. La segunda parte de su misión estaba por comenzar.

Continuará…

 ** _¡Hola a todas!_**

 ** _Aquí está el tercer capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. ¿Qué les pareció ese reencuentro? Quise hacerlo un poco más dulce. Después de todo, Candy también esperaba que fuese romántico. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, leer en forma anónima, y por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos._**

 ** _Val rod: Gracias por tu comentario amiga. Te comprendo, y coincido contigo. Él haría cualquier cosa por verla sonreír. Jajajaja, bueno, espero que el resto de esta historia también te cautive._**

 ** _Guest 1: Así es, y aún le queda algo por hacer. Gracias._**

 ** _Guest 2: Muchas gracias. Que la disfrutes._**

 ** _Stormaw: Hola amiga, muchas gracias. Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia. Ni siquiera muerto se aleja de ella. Terry aprendió mucho gracias a Anthony._**

 ** _Eli: Hola, te doy la bienvenida, y te agradezco mucho tu comentario y que me des una oportunidad. Terry en verdad necesitaba una mano amiga en ese momento. El encuentro con Anthony fue mi manera de dársela. Bueno, comprendo que Susanna te desagrada. Pero te aclaro que en esta historia me estoy enfocando en la serie, no en Candy Candy Final Story. Aquí será un poco distinto. Espero que confíes, y disfrutes lo que sigue._**

 ** _Saludos, y gracias de nuevo._**

 ** _Blanca G: Muchas gracias. Me da gusto que opines eso. Pues sí, eso necesitaba Terry en aquel momento. Anthony es ahora un ángel guardián, y tiene una misión que completar._**

 ** _Sandy Sánchez: ¡Jajajaja! Me hiciste reír._**

 ** _Muchas gracias Sandy, me alegra que te gustara. Yo también me los imaginaba con esa voz profunda y cálida que compartieron gracias al señor Andrés Turnes._**

 ** _En cierta forma, ahora lo son._**

 ** _Serenitymoon20: ¡Hola amiga! Muchas gracias. Espero que la disfrutes mucho._**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

 **Siempre contarás conmigo**

\- Dime qué ocurre Terry, te escucho.

\- Bueno Candy, todo comenzó hace ya varios días. Ensayábamos una escena de la obra, y unas luces se desprendieron del escenario. Estaban a punto de caerme encima, pero Susanna me salvó.

\- ¡Oh, Terry!

\- Eso no es todo. Susanna se lastimó la pierna derecha, y los doctores tuvieron que amputarla. Y desde los siguientes días antes de que llegaras, su madre me culpa de esa desgracia. Quiere forzarme a que me quede con ella. Me sentía atormentado y sin fuerzas para confrontarla. Deseaba gritarle en la cara que tú eres mi persona amada, pero no me salían las palabras. Incluso, tenía mucho miedo de decirte todo esto.

\- Terry…

Candy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, jamás imaginó que algo así pasaría.

\- Un día, yo ensayaba, y ella llegó. Me dijo que se enamoró de mí desde que llegué a la compañía. Incluso me reveló que te conoció y te mintió.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Aquella vez que nos presentamos en Chicago, yo te estaba buscando. Incluso esperé, por si volvías al hospital.

\- Yo llegue al hotel… ¡Y ella dijo que ya estabas dormido! ¡No es justo!

\- Lo sé, la única excusa que me dio es que no podía renunciar a mí por nadie.

\- Qué horrible… Eso no es amor, te habló como si fueras de su propiedad… Ese accidente no fue culpa tuya, ella y su madre deberían entender.

\- El problema es que no escuchan a nadie, su madre está enfocada en culparme, y Susanna está estancada teniendo pena de sí misma.

Candy envolvió a Terry en un cálido abrazo, y él lo correspondió.

\- Gracias por contarme todo Terry. Sé que es muy difícil todo esto, pero estoy contigo y estoy segura que podremos encontrar una solución juntos.

\- Candy…

\- Te amo.

\- Yo también a ti. Hay algo más que debes saber.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Pues, te sonará extraño, pero te aseguro que todo es verdad.

\- Cuéntamelo, yo confío en ti.

\- Bien, esto ocurrió hace tres noches. Estaba atrapado en una pesadilla, cuando de pronto… encontré a alguien.

\- ¿Quién?

\- A Anthony.

\- ¡¿En verdad?!

\- Sí, Candy. Él apareció en mi sueño, para darme ánimo y valor para contarte todo lo que ocurrió. Me hizo ver lo mal que lo juzgué, y cuánto te ama a pesar de estar en el Cielo. Me aseguró que nos ayudaría, esa es su misión. Su mayor deseo es tu felicidad, le prometí que yo siempre te voy a cuidar.

Candy juntó sus manos en su corazón, estaba impactada por la revelación. Ella creía en los ángeles de la guarda, y al enterarse de que su amado Anthony era el suyo, sintió una inmensa alegría. Se asomó a la ventana, los copos de nieve le hicieron recordar a sus preciadas rosas blancas. Elevó su mirada al cielo, y habló con gran dulzura.

\- Gracias, Anthony.

Terry se le acercó, y sonrió.

\- En verdad, él es muy bueno.

\- Terry, muchas gracias.

\- No, gracias a ti, por creer en mí.

Luego de aquella charla, Terry llevó a Candy al hotel. Ahora los dos debían descansar. Se despidieron con un pequeño beso.

\- Buenas noches, Candy.

\- Duerme bien, Terry.

Continuará...

 ** _¡Hola queridas lectoras! Puede que sea cortito, pero me gusta mucho cómo quedó este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. El próximo será más largo, llegó el momento de la siguiente fase de la misión de Anthony._**

 ** _Stormaw: Hola amiga, muchas gracias. Sí, ahora proseguirá con su misión._**

 ** _Guest1: Espero que hayas conseguido los capítulos._**

 ** _Guest 2: Ya verás_** ** _:)_**

 ** _Guest 3: Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Que la disfrutes._**

 ** _Ster star: Así es. Ya verás lo que hará._**

 ** _Blanca G: Gracias, me alegra que te gustara el reencuentro. Espera y verás._**

 ** _Eli: Muchas gracias por tu comentario tan lindo. Yo disfruté mucho escribiendo ese bello reencuentro. Coincido contigo respecto a por qué Candy decidió eso. Siendo tan pura, no soportaba que alguien muriera por ella. Pero aquí, será totalmente distinto. Anthony los cuida, y ahora se pondrá a trabajar._**

 ** _Saludos y besos a ti también, linda._**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

 **El ángel que otorga un llamado a la reflexión**

Susanna Marlowe dormía, bajo el efecto del sedante. El cual ya no era tan intenso. Frente a ella apareció aquel que la salvó, y le habló.

\- Susanna, despierta.

La chica no reaccionó.

\- Despierta, Susanna Marlowe.

\- ¿Eh?

Con el segundo llamado, la muchacha abrió los ojos lentamente.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- No temas Susanna, no te haré daño.

\- Jamás te he visto. ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

\- Porque, últimamente te he estado observando.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Cálmate, solo hago mi trabajo.

\- Nunca te había visto. Sin embargo… Tu voz me es familiar. Oh, ¿Acaso tú eras…?

\- ¿Aquel que te dijo que estás equivocada, y que era una tontería lo que intentabas? Así es, fui yo. Mi nombre es Anthony, Anthony Brower.

\- ¿Por qué me salvaste?

\- Como ya dije, es mi trabajo. Me han encargado una misión especial, soy un ángel guardián.

\- ¡¿Ángel guardián!? ¿Quiere decir que tú estás…?

\- Muerto, sí. Pero sigo vivo en el corazón de mis seres queridos.

\- Entonces… ¿Significa que yo también…?

\- No Susanna, tú aún tienes mucho por hacer con tu vida.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Mírame! Así jamás podré cumplir mi mayor sueño…

\- Quizá no puedas actuar, comprendo que te entristece, pero tú debes reflexionar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ven conmigo, dame la mano.

No supo por qué. Pero la muchacha se sintió confiada en que estaría bien, una vez que vio atentamente el rostro de su visitante. Aquella mirada profunda y gentil, la impulsó a obedecer sin replicar.

Ambos emprendieron el vuelo, y se ubicaron en una escena ocurrida no hace mucho tiempo. Un gran barco, y niebla espesa. Susanna abrió los ojos llena de sorpresa.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- En el Mauritania, es el Año Nuevo de 1913.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Volvimos atrás en el tiempo?! ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

\- Observa.

La chica pudo distinguir a alguien en la niebla. Era un muchacho que cargaba una profunda tristeza.

\- ¡Es Terry! ¡Terry!

\- No puede oírte, ni verte. Estas solo son sombras del pasado.

\- Él está llorando. Jamás lo había visto llorar.

\- Está triste, se siente abandonado y rechazado por su madre.

Susanna se conmovió al ver las lágrimas en esos ojos azul zafiro. Estaba a punto de formular otra pregunta, cuando vio que alguien se acercaba.

\- _¿Hay alguien allí?_

\- _Sí, perdóname. No quise molestarte, me pareció que estabas muy triste._

\- _¿Que estaba muy triste? No es verdad. ¡Estoy muy triste! ¡Jajajaja!_

\- ¡Es Candy!

\- Así es, esta fue la noche en que se conocieron.

\- ¿Tú también la conociste?

\- Sí, y la amo.

\- Eso no es posible, tú ya estás muerto.

\- El amor verdadero es eterno, más allá de los cuerpos.

Anthony le mostró a Susanna distintos momentos vividos entre Candy y Terry. Cómo al inicio no se llevaban nada bien, cómo Candy se enteró que Terry usaba esa actitud ruda como coraza, Cómo poco a poco se enamoraron uno al otro, incluso le mostró aquel momento en que Terry la montó a su yegua forzosamente y la llevó al galope para borrar la imagen del accidente de Anthony en su mente, y cómo surgió su separación por culpa de Eliza.

\- ¡Vaya! Realmente pasaron por mucho… Y se aman.

\- Es cierto.

\- ¿No te molesta?

\- No.

\- Pero, dijiste que la amabas.

\- Y lo hago, pero ella debía seguir adelante. No me sentiría tranquilo si estuviera triste por mi ausencia toda su vida. Admito que a veces me incomodó tanta rudeza de parte de Terry, pero me di cuenta que es un gran chico. Además, Candy aún me recuerda, y lo hace con alegría. Porque permanezco en su corazón. Y mientras ella sea feliz, yo también lo seré.

Ante aquellas palabras, Susanna quedó asombrada. Ciertamente, era enorme el corazón de ese muchacho. No hubo oportunidad de hablar, pues otra escena se empezaba a mostrar. Aquella donde Candy llegó al hotel, y Susanna le mintió.

\- No… ¿Por qué muestras esto? ¿Acaso quieres atormentarme?

\- ¿Acaso crees que fue correcto? – Esta vez, Anthony le habló con cierto reproche. –

\- Yo… ¡Yo también me enamoré de él!

\- Eso no te daba derecho a engañarla. ¿Acaso no viste que llegó agotada? ¡Fuiste injusta Susanna!

\- ¡Pero yo…!

Una vez más, la chica no tuvo oportunidad de replicar. Frente a ella, apareció la escena de la noche en que le declaró a Terry sus sentimientos.

\- _Quiero saber… ¿Qué sientes por mí?_

\- _Susanna, desde hace mucho tiempo yo…_

\- _¡No lo digas, por favor! Te amo… Nunca renunciaré a ti… Ni por Candy ni por nadie… ¡Por nadie!_

\- Eso tampoco estuvo bien. Tú misma le preguntaste sus sentimientos por ti, y ni siquiera estuviste dispuesta a escucharlo.

\- ¡Pero lo amo! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡LO AMO! ¡YO LO PROTEGÍ PORQUE LO AMO!

\- ¡Basta Susanna, estás equivocada! El sacrificio por amor no es real si es en base a mentiras. Engañaste a Candy, y ocultaste la carta de ella para Terry. Además, tú no lo conoces lo suficiente. Si se queda contigo, solo te mostrará indiferencia y frialdad. Y tú, vivirás engañándote a ti misma con una falsa esperanza de que él te ame algún día.

\- ¡Yo ya no puedo cumplir mi sueño de ser actriz! No sé cómo podría estar sin él…

\- Susanna, tú sabes perfectamente que él ama a Candy. No tiene sentido que lo fuerces. Verdaderamente, lo que demuestras hacia él, es obsesión y apego. Si alguien ama realmente, piensa en la felicidad de esa persona antes que en la propia.

La joven sintió como si hubiera recibido una patada en el estómago. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. No faltaba razón en las palabras de Anthony. Susana apenas conocía a Terry, se había enterado más a fondo cuánto significaba Candy para él, y él para ella.

\- Jamás se te ocurrió, porque estabas cegada. Pero piensa esto Susanna. Imagina que todo haya ocurrido a la inversa. ¿Qué sentirías, si Terry se enamorara de ti, pero tú le correspondieras a otra persona? ¿Y si Terry estuviera en tu lugar? ¿Te quedarías con él por lástima?

En ese momento, le llegó una gran revelación a la muchacha. En verdad, jamás lo había visto desde esa perspectiva.

\- No sería justo… sería un gran engaño…

\- ¡Exacto!

\- Santo Cielo… ¿Qué he hecho?... Me siento terrible…

\- Aún no es tarde para remediarlo Susanna.

\- En verdad, lo lamento…

\- No es a mí a quien debes decírselo.

\- Ahora entiendo, pero…

No hizo falta decir más. Anthony comprendía a que se refería.

\- Susanna, el hecho de que hayas perdido tu pierna, no debe impedirte lograr tus metas. Si deseas ser amada, debes amarte primero a ti misma. Hay algo más que debes ver.

Anthony le mostró a Susanna, una mujer de 34 años, desconocida para ella. La acompañaba otra mujer, mayor que ella.

\- ¿Quién es ella?

\- Su nombre es *Helen Keller. Ésta sorda y ciega, desde que era un bebé.

\- ¡Oh, cielos!

\- Al principio, ella estaba atormentada por no poder comunicarse. Pero cuando cumplió siete años, sus padres contrataron a su maestra. Ahora, ella ha aprendido bastante, y ha forjado su camino.

Susanna quedó impactada, y se sintió avergonzada. Ella había pasado días llorando y sintiendo pena por sí misma, y ahora veía a alguien que pasaba por algo mucho más difícil, esforzándose por progresar en la vida.

\- ¿Ahora entiendes? Todos pueden lograr sus metas de diferentes maneras.

\- Ya comprendo.

\- El hombre es artífice de su felicidad. No lo olvides jamás.

\- Anthony…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Gracias, por todo.

\- De nada Susanna. Mi misión está completa, es momento de despedirnos. Adiós.

\- Adios, Anthony.

Susanna despertó en su habitación del hospital. Estaba decidida a cambiar, y hacer lo correcto.

Continuará…

 ** _¡Hola! Aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo._**

 ** _Ster star: Sí, se apoyarán mutuamente. Coincido, Anthony no debió morir. Pero siempre la cuidará desde el Cielo. Gracias a ti por leer amiga. Sigue disfrutando._**

 ** _Stormaw: Hola, coincido contigo. Me alegra que te guste._**

 ** _Blanca G: Muchas gracias, me alegra que la disfrutes. Yo también pienso que así debió ser en la serie._**

 ** _Eli: Hola, muchísimas gracias. Espero que sigas disfrutando esta historia. Besos para ti también._**

 ** _Val rod: Muchas gracias amiga, Anthony no desampara a Candy nunca. Ahora está completa su misión. A mí también me duele mucho lo de Stear… Pero tengo pensado un pequeño giro para él. Confía en mí._**

 ** _Fran: Hola, te agradezco mucho tu comentario. Espero que disfrutes esta historia tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla._**

 ** _Saludos, y gracias de nuevo._**

 ***Helen Adams Keller** **(Tuscumbia, Alabama, 27 de junio** **de 1880-Easton, Connecticut, 1 de junio** **de 1968) fue una escritora, oradora** **y activista política sordociega** **estadounidense. A la edad de diecinueve meses sufrió una grave enfermedad que le provocó la pérdida total de la visión y la audición. Su incapacidad para comunicarse desde temprana edad fue muy traumática para Helen y su familia, por lo que estuvo prácticamente incontrolable durante un tiempo. Cuando cumplió siete años, sus padres decidieron buscar una instructora y fue así como el Instituto Perkins para Ciegos les envió a una joven especialista, Anne Sullivan, que se encargó de su formación y logró un avance en la educación especial. Continuó viviendo a su lado hasta la muerte de esta en 1936.**

 **Después de graduarse de la escuela secundaria en Cambridge, Keller ingresó en el Radcliffe College, donde recibió una licenciatura, convirtiéndose así en la primera persona sordociega en obtener un título universitario.**


End file.
